


Hodnes

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Short One Shot, niytavia, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Niylah helps Octavia deal with the events of the 46th day of the bunker. [Coda]





	Hodnes

**Author's Note:**

> « If I lay here  
> If I just lay here  
> Would you lie with me and just forget the world? »  
> \- Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol

She was back on the Ark.

And suddenly, Octavia wasn’t Skairipa or Osleya kom Wonkru… she was that scared little girl again.

She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Her first thought was to her mother.

_“Mom!”_ the little girl in the ponytail shouted.

There was nothing but silence.

_“Bellamy?”_ she tried.

But to no avail. There was no reply. She was all alone.

Panicked, she bellowed out, _“MOM!”_

A woman screamed.

The little girl turned at what she recognized as her mother’s voice.

_“Mom!”_

She took off running toward the sound.

_“Octavia!!”_ her mother screamed.

She ran and ran, but all she saw was metal hallways.

It was like a maze. No matter where she turned, it all looked the same.

She remembered that she didn’t know the Ark. She was lost.

When the little girl finally reached her mother, it was too late.

Chancellor Jaha was pushing the red button and Aurora Blake was getting sucked into the void.

_“NO!”_

Octavia awoke with a start and nearly jumped off the chair.

The reality of it all came crashing back into her like a ton of bricks.

Beyond exhausted, she had fallen asleep at her desk, her hand still touching the book Niylah had given her.

It had been a while since she’d had a nightmare about her mother’s death.

Jaha had brought up the Ark and her mother’s demise before dying. That had to be the reason why Aurora was back in her dreams now...

Octavia got up to leave. She was almost out the door, when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the office’s mirror and stopped.

She was still covered in blood, soaked.

_The blood of my enemies is my armor_ , she remembered.

Still, the sight saddened her.

Not so long ago, she’d been that little girl. Scared beyond reason.

What was she now?

Octavia rushed out of the room. She needed to escape herself for a moment.

In the nearest bathroom, the started the faucet running and splashed cold water on her face. She took a washcloth and angrily rubbed her face again and again, trying to get rid of the blood splatter there.

Niylah had seen her go by and had followed her to the bathroom.

No words were needed. Niylah just… _knew_.

She approached Octavia gently, knowing she was hurting, and took the washcloth from her trembling hands. Niylah soaked the cloth and slowly washed off the red stains from Octavia’s skin.

“Shhh,” Niylah whispered soothingly.

Octavia was far too tired to protest. Not that she would protest against Niylah’s care.

Niylah helped Octavia out of the bloody clothes and into the shower. She washed her blood-soaked skin, her hair, her soul…

After that, she helped Octavia into clean clothes and led her to her bed. Niylah tucked her in tightly before snuggling close behind her.

Octavia lay there, quiet, her eyes wide open…

 “I tried, Niylah,” she whispered. “I tried so hard.”

“Shhh. I know,” Niylah replied. Octavia had tried to make Wonkru work, despite all the odds. The ever-warring clans had made it fail and Octavia had had to shift gears. “I know. It’s going to be okay.”

Niylah held her tighter.  

And they knew…

Neither of them would ever be alone again.


End file.
